Once Upon A Revolution
by KittykatMC
Summary: AU: When General Monroe wants to get his hands on the most dangerous power there is, he kidnaps his adoptive sister and nephew - Emma and Henry. Both confined in Militia quarters Emma has but one choice - help her unstable brother gain magic and betray her people or risk losing her son? Is this just a game of sibling rivalry taken too far? Or is it something much darker?


**Author's Note: **Hey guys! So this is an idea that's been brewing in my head for some time now and I had to get it down. I love Once Upon A Time and I love Revolution. I loved how both Emma and Monroe were searching for a family but both ended up in different circumstances. (One good, one evil) Then I suddenly just had this idea about General Monroe and Emma being like an adoptive brother and sister. Her and Henry are like the Miles void in his life. And I thought what if Monroe was working with the Home Office? What if he wants magic instead of power?

So this story takes place in an AU where Bass helped Emma raise Henry and went psycho a little early. Depending on reveiws I'll see if I'll continue this story.

Enjoy! x

* * *

**ONCE UPON A REVOLUTION**

**Prologue **

**October 23rd 2011**

General Sebastian Monroe looked up from his desk as Jeremy Baker strode into his office, followed by half a dozen Militia soldiers, their faces tired and wary.

"Sir we have a problem." Baker declared, "We need to fire up the jets - fast."

"What's going on?" Monroe asked cautiously, rising from his seat and glowering at them.

"It's your sister and nephew sir." Baker replied, his voice wavering slightly, "You were right. They've left the city. Our tracker shows that their little yellow bug is currently heading towards Maine."

"Really." Monroe said softly, talking more to himself than anyone else. "So the kid finally managed to do it. I'll be damned."

"Sir?" Baker prompted pointedly, "Should we follow them? We could drag them back within the hour, kicking and screaming."

"No." Monroe said firmly, moving around his desk to gaze out of the window and into the black night. "Let them go. Emma needs to break this curse and Henry will help her do it."

"That's a very brave assumption sir." Baker said steadily, though his tone dripped with disapproval.

Monroe merely smiled at him. "It's not an assumption Jeremy. I just know. We didn't spend all these years feeding Henry's imagination for nothing."

"So - while we wait for your sister to break this - curse... what are we supposed to do now?" Baker asked impatiently.

Monroe twitched his cheek into a smirk. "Now we wait."

"Can I speak freely sir? As your friend?" Baker asked, scepticsm practically rolling off his tongue.

"Go ahead." Monroe waved the other soldiers away with a wave of his hand. They scurried away like mice.

"I think you're banking all your hopes on Emma actually breaking this curse." Baker said bluntly. Monroe sucked in a sharp breath and began pacing around his desk, his cold cerulean eyes trained on his old friend. "I mean, we're talking about the girl who has a phobia of ovens. If it weren't for us that poor kid would be dining off microwave meals for the rest of his life! Now you want me to believe that she's responsible for saving a whole townful of magical people?"

"Obviously I'm aware of Emma's lack of self-esteem Jeremy, that's why we have Henry, he's going to help her." Monroe said brashly. "Emma was destined to do this and you can't screw with destiny." He clenched his hand into a fist, "Believe me, I know." Baker looked at the floor. "All we need to do now is be patient and wait for the confirmation that the curse has been broken."

"Great so we're frozen until then too." Baker muttered sarcastically. "I don't get it. If Emma's so important then why don't we use her? I mean really, use her not just as a bounty hunter for the Militia but in our plans."

General Monroe's smirk grew wider, "Ten steps ahead of you my friend." He turned back to the window, his face now hungry with desire, "I need magic to carry out these plans. And Emma's going to get it for me. She just doesn't know it yet."

* * *

_to be continued..._


End file.
